Wendigo
by AbsoluteNothingness
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hace monstruo a un monstruo?La humanidad distorsionada. Demasiado poco de mucho o mucho de poco.Wendigo es aquel que se alimenta de su propia especie,condenado a no ser,ni allí,ni allá,por el resto de la eternidad.Una niña,un hermano,un investigador y demasiados laberintos. La peor pesadilla...¿es aquella que te acosa en el sueño?ArimaxOc
1. Noche de verano

**Disclaimer:** TokyoGhoul o TokyoKushu y sus personajes son propiedad de Ishuida Sui.

 **Advertencias:** Gore, tragedia, insinuación de temas sexuales y demencia

*Los diseños oficiales de mis "OC's" serán publicados en DeviantArt conforme crezca la historia

*Probablemente haya una adaptación al inglés en el futuro o a la par de cada actualización.

Bienvenidos.

 **WENDIGO**

 **Noche de Verano**

1

Era una noche de lluvia a cántaros. El aire estaba un poco –quizá demasiado- frío como para ser una joven noche de verano. Sopló una brisa. Oyó un tenue, muy tenue suspiro.

Quería que supiera que estaba allí, en la esquina del edificio de tres pisos a sus espaldas.

El _casi_ esperado anfitrión de la escena.

-Ella no es humana; lo sabes, ¿verdad? La "chica de tu escuela".

El chico no emitió respuesta verbal, o física. No hubo respuesta alguna.

 _El suspiro de las brisas era demasiado frío como para que sean de verano._

Ambas presencias dolían.

-Señor investigador, debería guardar cuidado- Entrecerró los ojos al volver a oír la voz del viento nocturno. Si se concentraba, podía oír que las palabras se reproducían escapando de unos labios ligeramente –oh, tan ligeramente, curveados. Y allí, la leve risa semi-rota:

-¿Aunque no morirás, cierto? Me dejarías tan _sola_.

La fragancia era mortal. Volteó en el acto, queriendo descubrir al intruso eterno de sus varias noches; de las muchas que vendrían, de las eternas.

Y, entonces, cuando sus cabellos desafiaron el curso del aire, cuando volaban alrededor de su rostro y sus ojos se pudieron enfocar en la esquina del edificio en frente, _ella ya no estaba_.

Desvanecidos yacían los vocablos que parecían en ese momento ser psicosis esquizofrénica.

- _Doll_ …

Retomó su camino. Su figura padeció entre la oscuridad y las luces.

2

Bajaba a poca prisa por las escaleras del puente peatonal más grande y concurrido del décimo distrito de Tokio cuando se terminó de desprender el botón de su abrigo y cayó al suelo. Su sonido fue casi mudo, quizá inexistente, pero sus oídos no eran humanos y no puedo evitar notar el _click_ que hizo al momento exacto de pegar contra el metal de los peldaños. Sus ojos lo hallaron de inmediato, porque tampoco lo eran. Y una mano, una que no era suya, rápidamente ya se lo alcanzaba. El chico –rubio y quizá un poco más joven que ella- le extendía el brazo y ella podía sentir cómo la escudriñaba desde detrás de sus gafas oscuras, como diciéndole, sin verbos: "sé qué eres, _colega_ ".

"¿Presa/depredador o depredador/presa?" La relación nunca era aparente para el resto y los otros.

Ella, desde sus adentros, sabía que _nunca_ podía ser _víctima_.

 _Porque una vez verdugo, una vez impuro y pecador, la caída de uno ya no es acto de un victimario:Es justicia divina._

-Gracias- Tomó el botón, casi sin mirarlo, casi sin despegar sus ojos de los lentes oscuros de las gafas redondas –Qué amable.

-De nada.

El tipo siguió camino arriba y ella continuó descendiendo, un poco divertida. Pensó en tomar el metro interdistrital para evitar llegar muy tarde a "casa", ya que el vecindario del tercer distrito al que iba no estaba tan cerca y se sentía poco inspirada y cansada como para acelerar demasiado su paso tranquilo.

En unos minutos ya estaba en la estación de su actual vecindario. Echó un vistazo al reloj-pulsera robado en su muñeca derecha antes de bajar del transporte. 10:02 de la noche, dictaba, entre pasos un poco famélicos.

Quería dormir porque no había dormido en dos días y porque quería dejar de ver el recuerdo de las caras que se asomaban de vez en vez.

Caminó, así, por un quinto de hora. El camino inusualmente tranquilo acabó en su entrada favorita a la fábrica abandonada que usaba como guarida. Saltó la valla de fibras de metal tejidas y se dirigió a la sala de maquinarias. Subió al que solía ser el piso de control y prendió la luz. El delgado colchón de espuma y la frazada, la botella de agua y el saco con dos o tres prendas seguían todos en su lugar, imperturbados.

La mayor parte de su ropa fue abandonada por su cuerpo o viceversa. La imperceptible corriente de aire la abrazó con fresca intención.

 _Era una noche demasiado fría como para ser una noche de verano._

Bajo la manta, vio el rostro de él una última vez por ese día.

Y, tras desvanecerse esa primera hermosa cara de aquella noche, saltaron las decenas de caras de sus pesadillas en la cruda vigilia pues, estando dormida, no podía pelear en su contra.

" _La aguja se inserta en la membrana mucosa. La represión es el resultado. Luego le inyectan la anestesia general y no moverá ni un músculo -recuerden, el doble de la dosis que se usa con humanos. La abren desde aquí hasta aquí. Ya saben lo que hacen luego"._

Era ese idioma que había aprendido a entender en 7 años de constante parloteo brutal y meticuloso. Sonaba fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, ¡fuerte! en su cabeza.

El sonido metálico retumbaba en sus oídos como un taladro directo hacia el tímpano.

Los huesos del padre craquearon al romperse. El añillo en su dedo brillaba dorado y su sangre –el viejo carmesí apestoso, bañaba el enigma de sus ojos. Y el hombre se acercaba con la ampolleta y el gesto serio e inmutable. Y llagaba la noche, el día, la noche, el día. Dos mil quinientos cincuenta y cinco soles, un millón de lunas. Los gritos se chorreaban en las paredes de vidrio, frías y muertas.

El carmesí era ya vermilio y luego borgoña oscuro. Abría y cerraba los ojos, decía incoherencias, sumaba y restaba números tan incomprensibles como incoherentes.

 _No digas su nombre..._

 _-Nunca digas el nombre. Es secreto; lo matan, lo matan._

Blanco, marrón, azul, cenizos. Todos los tonos daban vueltas, las luces ardían y las voces de esos hombres le provocaban un hueco en el estómago. Un monstruo como ella, de matices tostados, entraba a su pieza de cristal. Su sangre, aunque pestilente, olía bien. Brotaba sin parar y ya no podía soportar el ardor en sus vientres.

- _No he comido en días; muchos, muchos días._

En minutos los labios ensangrentados osaban una sonrisa repugnada.

Sabía mal, pero ya comenzaba a hacerse usanza. A darle bienvenida, a abrazarlo, a aferrarse, a _gustarle_.

Junto con los terremotos en su cuerpo.

Gritó.

-¡Ah!

Ya despierta sintió el tenue frío helar el húmedo sudor sobre su piel de alabastro. El tacto hiper-sensible apreció las fibras empolvadas de la cama improvisada; los oídos, el mecerse de los cables y cadenas de acero en algún ambiente de la factoría; los ojos, los ojos de él en algún callejón oscuro del distrito trece.

-Ojalá terminara de volverme loca.

 _La noche apenas comenzaba._

3

La reconoció al instante: Era la chica del botón en el puente.

Desde que la vio supo que pronto –sí, antes temprano que tarde- se la volvería a encontrar.

 _Dos semanas que se sentían enervantemente cortas_.

-Buenas noches, _nee-san_. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Ella, azul de pies a cabeza, se limitó a mirarlo seria, lúgubre en sus capas, sin intención de moverse. Su flequillo entre cubría sus ojos y la mala luz del farol des-revelaba los divinos detalles, pero él lograba inmiscuirse y notar el brillo que escapaba desde sus cabellos castaños revueltos.

El brillo ese, ese de estar lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

Y no era para menos, pensó. Andar fisgoneando en territorio ajeno podía en el distrito cuarto costarle un brazo y una pierna, con suerte, si es que no las cuatro extremidades. Más aún habiendo matado y medio canibalizado a unos de sus subordinados.

Su cabeza le pareció un precio justo. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

 _¿Qué tan bien sabrían sus globos oculares en su paladar? ¿Seguirían brillando en la des-órbita moribunda?_

-Verás que nos has ocasionado un problema. Hiro-kun, tu cena, era _mi_ subordinado ¿Comprendes, _nee-san_?

Caminó dos pasos hacia ella, manos en los bolsillos. " _Nee-san_ " las siguió atenta antes de volver los ojos a los suyos, _kakugan_ activos. No sintió en ellos ni miedo ni vacilación. Una prepotencia divertida le recorrió, como una satírica comezón, el cuello bajo su chaqueta.

Con un salto llegó hasta ella, arremetiendo con el puño.

 _Había que divertirse, golpear la presa un poco, poner la carnemás… blanda_.

Sus funciones visuales apenas la habían registrado dar un salto cruelmente preciso hacia atrás para esquivarlo antes del ansiado impacto cuando sus oídos escucharon un suspiro de molestia. Sus abrumados sentidos lo procesaban todo. A ella en el frente y a los murmullos y apuestas y quedadas ovaciones de sus camaradas a la distancia. Descendió al caos de toda premura.

" _El señor Uta va a batirse a duelo", "Seguro ganará"_

Su cabello era mecido por sus vientos extraños, cálidamente fríos frente a él.

-Qué _altruismo_ el tuyo ¿Vengar a un subordinado? ¿Ese romanticismo no está ya pasado de moda? Señor, no me apetece pelear y usted comprenderá.

" _¿Está retando al señor Uta?", "Esa niña va a morir", "Tiene buena pinta ¿Creen que el líder comparta un poco de su carne cuando termine con ella?"_

Las voces, todas, danzaban: Las de ellos, sus ghouls; las de la chica, quietas, _malditas_.

 _Ella estaba rodeada de voces ocultas que permanecerían mudas por la eternidad._

Sonrió tan solo un poco.

-Soy el jefe del cuarto distrito y lo que les pase a sus ghouls es mi asunto, quiera o no. No vamos a dejar a un extraño jugar en sitio ajeno… menos andarse comiendo a los nuestros.

-¿Jefe de distrito? – La pausa en su pensar se reflejó en el escudriño de sus órbitas hacia las suyas. Era de esas pausas que rebuscan en la memoria, en la posibilidad incontable del olvido, pudo notarlo –Así funciona, ¿no? Ahora entiendo.

"La hermanita de allá quiere morir", "Líder, arránquele la cabeza; ¡el cráneo de la vértebra!", "Vamos, señor, ¡queremos verle!"

-No tenía intención de alterar nada aquí. Lamento las molestias, pero tengo que irme- Afirmó, serena, despacio.

-Muy tarde.

Inició con otro golpe que volvió a esquivar y él determinó la ofensiva tantas veces como ella se escabullía. Era demasiado rápida, incluso sin la intención de tomárselo en serio.

Siguieron con los golpes/esquivos, golpes/esquivos, golpes/esquivos. No logró rozarla.

 _¿Quién era esa chica?_

Se las ingenió para acorralarla contra el final de uno de los muchos callejones de mala muerte del distrito. La iba a golpear al fin. El estómago, el estómago sería. Su puño ya viajaba, ya lograba sentir el mal sabor de sus tripas entre su paladar curioso.

Llegaba, ya llegaba.

Pero su cuerpo llegó al piso primero, expulsado por el proyectil de una patada de profecía inhumana, costillas rotas.

-¿Qué?-

No lograba entenderlo.

-¿Quieres tanto pelear? Bien, Uta-san. Creo que ahora sí tenemos un _problema_.

Corrió hacia él armada de otro puntapié. Su espalda impacto fuerte contra una pared. Dolió, pero no desaprovechó el tiempo para ubicarse en mejor terreno y ganar buen impulso. El nuevo objetivo era el brazo: Un tajo limpio, rápido y certero que la inmovilizara aunque fuere por segundos. Su mano derecha, ya en frente, la atacó sin tiempo de espera.

Ella pareció casi no moverse, casi ni temblar. La excepción fue el brazo del objetivo, que hizo un movimiento insólito cuando la impactó.

 _Tenía que llover sangre_.

Pero nunca pensó que sería la suya propia.

En la mano que extendía el brazo alcanzado chispeaba una porción de carne turbia en un charquito de sangre. La estaba oliendo; la lamió. Sus dientes crujieron con el primer mordisco y la carne siendo molida. Sus labios, pintados entonces con el labial más deslumbrante de todos, se movían con fuego lento.

-Sabes asqueroso.

Uta miró su brazo y notó que goteaba rojo. El agujero deforme se marcaba con el desgarro asimétrico de cinco uñas negras. Logró entonces levantar la vista para observarle la cara, tan entrometidamente cerca; para observar más de cerca…

…la peor pesadilla.

-¿Qué tal si me convidas de tu brazo entero?

La luna brilló y brilló blanco desde lo alto.


	2. Arima

Dedicado a M. Falen.

 **Arima**

Habiéndose despedido de Taishi, del cadáver de Minami _,_ de Marude y de los interrogatorios formales varios de protocolo, partió a casa solo y sin extrema fatiga ni pedazo roto de consciencia.

Kishou Arima se dirigía a la última noche en su residencia provisional para el "Caso _Lantern_ " ya cerrado, tranquilo e inmutable como la más pura sustancia entre los hombres.

 _Las calles de Tokio eran como un acertijo de laberinto. Las grandes avenidas y brillantes calles y los deplorables callejones y oscuros atajos eran, al final, meras paredes de enredaderas del mismo rompecabezas sin solución: La perdición de toda humanidad a manos de "cosas que se asemejan a Dios", a un Dios de carne y sangre y cartílago hambriento._

Los ghouls acechaban de esquina a esquina y sus ojos no paraban de encontrarlos en todo lugar.

Y de pronto, rodeado de la claustrofobia de un sucio y alejado pasaje, se vio por centésima vez en el único tipo de situación que le daba sentido a su diminuta existencia: Un ghoul de carne y sangre y cartílago a punto de matar - _de vivir a costa de_ \- otra existencia que se olvidaría en las apetencias de sus ácidos estomacales.

Preparó a _Yukimura_ apartando el falso estuche del instrumento más inexistente del mundo y agarrándolo en una mano. Se acercó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos sin movimiento alguno del oponente de la ocasión.

Ella ya lo había notado.

 _Era ella_.

-Oh, vaya, eres tú.

Se volteó a penas terminó de hablarle. Los ecos de su voz –de sus voces- rozaron sus pálidas orejas sin causar cosquilla alguna.

Él no le respondió, como siempre. Se quedó más o menos quieto, mirándola como queriendo saber en qué momento actuar. Serio, pero sin el ceño fruncido o las mandíbulas apretadas.

 _Ya casi se había acostumbrado a su presencia._

-Te lo dejaré, entonces. No me gusta cenar acompañada, ¿sabes? Y este puede ir a tu record.

Reveló a su presa. Un hombre adulto, no muy delgado, con las cuencas de los ojos hundidas y los labios desencajados.

No: Un ghoul.

 _Otro ghoul_.

Ella dio un salto y desapareció de su vista. El ghoul que quedó, que descansaba su peso en el suelo asfaltado, hizo unos cortos sonidos de dolor y se reincorporó en sus dos piernas. Craqueó una de ellas al devolver el hueso desde su rotura hacia su estado original, haciendo que el líquido rojo fluyera por el concreto gris al tiempo que él mismo podía sentir la mirada de ella desde lo alto, como el espectador _casi_ esperado de sus noches.

-Al parecer no estoy de tan mala suerte- Rió el tipo. Su voz era rasposa y desagradable; sus maneras vulgares y asfixiantes -Me intentan matar pero luego se van y ¡miren! Me dejan una deliciosa cena _express_ ¿A que no es suerte?- Volvió a reír -Los mocosos de secundaria son los mejores ¡Piel tan tierna y en mayor cantidad!

Se acercó peligrosamente y supo que no era uno de los débiles precisamente. Sin embargo no fue problema. De cuatro movimientos lo tuvo tendido en el piso, encharcado entre sus fluidos, preguntándose "cómo" antes de su último suspiro.

La voz volvió, esa vez sin eco, seca y cortante en un abrumador fenómeno de la realidad.

-Eres bueno. Ahora sé por qué comienzan a temerte… Aunque mentiría si te dijera que no lo noté en cuanto te vi.

Silencio, silencio y más silencio.

" _Yo no hablo con ghouls"._

-Sé que no hablas con ghouls; no importa. Pero… podrías, al menos, intentar destajarme como aquella vez en la que pude haberte matado, _Arima-san_.

" _Yo no hablo con ghouls"._

-Y sé que sientes curiosidad, aunque sea muy pequeña.

" _Yo no hablo con ghouls"_

 _Y ella tampoco era capaz de sonreír genuinamente_.

-¿Quieres ver?

Se acercó entonces, despilfarrando ademanes de intentar atacarlo. Su paso no era acelerado, pero sí hostil. Se acercaba y estaba a punto de llegar a él cuando el muchacho blandió su quinque por reflejo y la adornó con un corte transversal en el abdomen.

La sangre cayó hasta el piso otra vez. Ella se detuvo en el momento preciso y se miró la herida. Sus dedos delgados subieron por la tela de su chaqueta hasta tajadura y se metieron en ella para explorarla. Un dedo se hizo dos y dos se hicieron una mano entera en lo que abría sus carnes y corría carmesí. El estómago podía escucharse latir atrapado entre las paredes de su interior, contra los dedos que lo perforaban queriendo tocar lo más profundo de un ser hace mucho perdido.

-Duele… Pero, mira, es mi estómago… Mi hígado. Son muy rojos, ¿no?

Y cuando iban a salirse del cuerpo, una fuerza regeneradora los volvió a su sitio y la carne se tejió a sí misma con sus hilos de células recién nacidas. Ida la herida, la ghoul se recompuso, erguida, apaciguada. Lo miró, casi con aprecio, con ojos que, latentes, se fundían con la máscara blanca que ocultaba su rostro del mundo.

Tuvo la oportunidad de atacarla de nuevo, pero no logró hacerlo. Solo que quedó mirando, sin poder entender demasiados _por qués_ en una escena tan mórbida como esa.

 _¿Quién es ella?_

Otra voz hizo vibrar el aire nocturno en aquella sátira de muerte. Cuán impresionado yació en ese punto de su existencia en el que _su_ vozera la que sonaba y hablaba por primera vez en su absoluta y magistral indiferencia.

-¿Gustas de comer a los tuyos?

Su voz, en hondas, estaba en ese allí y ahora; con la misma gravedad de siempre y un ligerísimo matiz curioso. Ella sonrió entonces con algo parecido a la genuinidad.

-Solo… No me importa en lo absoluto.

El silencio ahogó sus presencias en un estupor más de incomprensión que de indecisión. Las voces se apagaron por completo y ni el lenguaje corporal ni los ojos fueron capaces de hablar por ninguno.

" _Yo no hablo con ghouls. No debería hablar con ghouls"._

Y ella se fue otra vez, sin dejar ni rastro ni huella ni algo para recordar.

Pero él no lo olvidaría.

 _2_

-Elsilencio no me molesta. Sé que somos parecidos: Saber eso me hace sentir un poco menos sola, ahora y para siempre- Murmuró ella al final de la noche del callejón de alguna mala pesadilla.

 _3_

Habiendo pronunciado las primeras palabras que corrieron por sus vientos, Kishou Arima se sentía un poco más tranquilo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

 _Había aprendido hablar._

 _Y quizá a sentirse más solo que nunca._


	3. Distrito cuatro

Antes del Capítulo tercero, quisiera tomarme las letras de agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de tanto leer, como comentar este proyecto. Lo han hecho más gratificante.

Si alguna vez desean dar su opinión o sugerencias, siéntanse libres. Yo las leeré con gusto.

Gracias.

Dedicado a M. Falen

 **Distrito cuatro**

 **1**

La fragilidad especular del tiempo era una de las cosas del mundo que, al escaparse por entre los dedos, deleitaba a quien se detenía a meditar al respecto por siquiera un momento. Y ella, como la espuma del inmenso mar, iba y venía y volvía a desaparecer y aparecer como por lapsos mágicos de tiempo.

Era aquella -la _levísima densidad del tiempo_ \- la que se había tragado los dos años desde la noche de verano virulenta donde le arrebató su brazo derecho y lo devoró todo sin piedad alguna. Y para ese entonces, para ese presente particular. Los vientos del Este la habían traído, insólita, al distrito en donde conoció el poder y la violencia; la adrenalina y las pesadillas de párpados despiertos.

-¿Qué haces, _U-chan_?

Seiren se asomó por detrás. La había sentido desde que bajaba las escaleras; quizá desde antes, desde cuando se levantaba del sillón en el cuarto contiguo y se vestía y se recogía el cabello largo.

Ella, simplemente, era fácil de sentir. Fatalmente sencilla de percibir _._

-¿Te estás burlando o se te ha pegado esa costumbre de Itori? Estoy intentando diseñar una máscara- Respondió sin mirarla, concentrado en el boceto de trazos que se cortaban en perpendicular.

-Me burlo, me burlo. Solo eso.

La mujer veía las directrices de grafito por detrás de su hombro sin emitir sonido alguno. Él entendía aquel silencio como su forma particular de indicar –o esconder- que algo le agradaba o le hacía sentir a gusto.

No volteó a verla propiamente, no necesitaba ver su expresión para saber que sus ojos yacían silentes y sus labios sin curva.

Había aprendido a ver poco más allá de lo evidente, más allá de las muertes y las expresiones colocadas con mesura falaz.Era así: Uta había comenzado a desenredar la esencia de sus expresiones años atrás, poco tiempo después del incidente que le costó uno de sus apéndices y de las constantes veces que la vio por el distrito que "pacificaba". O como se propuso hacerlo en aquella ocasión apremiada e inesperada, habiéndola localizado en una saturada estación del centro de Tokio.

Allí, sentada en una esquina helada, bañada con el rocío de la garúa vespertina, se erigía a medias la figura que paseaba insensible por entre los seres del mundo. Las pisoteadas de la gente andante, sus caras y sus cosas no la removían en lo mínimo de su existencia.

 _Necesitaba desenredarla._

-¿Qué haces aquí, Seiren-san? Este lugar está repleto.

-Me gusta aquí.

Él ladeó la cabeza, sin expresión, queriendo comprenderla sin poder hacerlo -¿Quieres que te pillen las "palomas"? ¿No es una forma estúpida de cometer suicidio, aquí, en medio de tanta gente?

-No realmente. No planeo nada como eso.

Era sobria, muy sobria, en ese entonces.

-¿Entonces? No me digas: Te irás del cuarto distrito.

-Ya quisieras- Cuando ella contestó, una mirada nostálgica plagó su rostro en lo que, además, no desviaba la miraba de las personas andantes –Prefiero pasar el rato en donde hay movimiento y está poblado: Deja menos espacio para estar con los monstruos de uno en soledad.

Todo flotaba alrededor y casi parecía brillar. Las partículas de polvo descendían visibles bajo el trayecto de la luz de los faroles y los focos, los labios en las gentes se movían de arriba abajo y el tren que salía a las periferias de Tokio anticipaba ya su partida.

Ella debía ser lo más quieto en ese lugar. Ella, siempre espectadora de las muchedumbres, de los trenes y de su pasado soberbio, desamparado y más que desconocido.

 _Oculto. Perpetuo en su oscuridad._

Quiso entender, y logró entenderlo de golpe; llegó a entenderlo en ese momento: Llegó a ver el monumento viviente de lo impenetrable, de los tiempos convergentes.

Con el tiempo fue así haciéndose relativamente capaz de reconocer sus gestos, sus maneras y formas de reaccionar en situaciones superficiales. Solo eso. Porque, como siempre supo, quizá _,_ lo impenetrable era lo imposible. Y más allá de eso no podía ir: Más allá de eso, por fuera de lo palpable, no había nada que pudiese comprobar.

 _Simplemente no había nada._

Ninguna situación, hasta aquel presente, le había comprobado lo contrario o mostrado ansiada novedad. Ella simplemente estaba, allí como en cualquier otro lugar, como una variable fácilmente desechable. Como en esa estación de tren, o en el puente con su botón, o en algún techo o edificio sin dueño.

 _Ella era así._

Nunca intentó causar revueltas en el distrito, amenazar su poderío o traer consigo el deleite y el caos. Nunca intentó nada aparte de estar y no estar, al mismo tiempo y en los mismos lugares. Nunca, nada. Ni los juegos ni las maquinaciones llegaron jamás a funcionar.

Parpadeó hacia su ahora: Ella detrás viéndole por encima de su hombro, él intentando diseñar una máscara.

-¿Qué te parece?- Se animó a preguntarle, a pesar de saber que no le respondería mucho o dando luces de algo relevante en su totalidad.

" _Ella es demasiado ambigua"._

-Me agrada… Lo estás pensando, ¿no? Dedicarte un poco más a las máscaras.

-Lo he pensado, aunque me falta aprender mucho. Sé de una mujer humana, ya algo anciana, que podría ayudarme con eso.

-¿Una anciana humana? Eso es nuevo.

-¿Te sorprende?

-Yamagata-san es sorprendente, sí. Pero, al menos, servirá de algo, ¿no?

-Supongo.

La sintió retroceder, luego dar pasos hacia la puerta de salida. Volteó a verla. Traía consigo el morral que llevaba cuando necesitaba transportar sus pertenencias, volar de lugar en lugar o desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Lo miró rápido, casi a destiempo, corriendo de él a lugares impensables.

" _Ella era demasiado escurridiza"._

-¿Te irás otra vez?- Inquirió asombrado e inclinando la mejilla izquierda hacia su hombro descubierto.

Se iría otra vez. Lo intuía.

-No realmente… Bueno, me voy para buscar un lugar qué habitar en este distrito. No puedo quedarme aquí contigo para siempre, ¿no?

-No me molestaría.

-No, Uta: Lo que quieres es asegurarte de que estaré de tu lado y que no te causaré problemas aquí. Claro, a modo de cobrarte el _favor_ de dejar que me quede en la sala de tu casa.

-Y que mates a algunos cuantos de mis enemigos, además. No niego nada de lo que acusas.

La curva en sus labios causó disrupción con tenues matices.

" _Ella es demasiado divertida a su manera"._

-No te funcionará eso conmigo ¿No te quedó claro con lo que pasó con Yomo?

-"No matarás a nadie por nadie"; sí, lo entendí- Se puso de pie y guardó el folio garabateado en una carpeta de plástico negro –Igual te espero para la cena. Quiero mostrarte aquel restaurante del que te hablé.

Su respuesta fueron sus dos ojos mirándolo sin desvío por tres segundos enteros. Tomó impulso y fuerza y salió rápido de allí.

Él terminó de tomar sus materiales y dejó la habitación después de apagar el interruptor del foco en el centro del cuarto.

" _Ella es demasiado…"_

Volvió a sonreír tenuemente, casi con malicia en las comisuras de su boca empalidecida.

Aún olía a ella, más sangre y vísceras y quizá un poco de esperanzas rotas.

 **2**

-¿Tú haces máscaras, no? " _No face_ " del cuarto distrito.

Un hombre desconocido lo abordó en la azotea de un edificio cuando buscaba una presa con la cual desquitar el aburrimiento extremo que ya no podía contener.

No, no un hombre: Un ghoul encapuchado, uno de esos que solo se mueve en las sombras de las madrugadas ignoradas.

Su mirada, cubierta por las sombras mismas, densificaba una situación que no podía catalogar como fundamentalmente hostil. El tipo en frente casi no miraba a su alrededor; su aura poco común no emanaba ni vicio, ni virtud, ni nada digno de atención. No tenía rostro y, apenas, voz.

 _Solo 'estaba', justo como ella._

-Así parece, ¿qué deseas?

El otro ghoul llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo y de él sacó, con premura, un papel con trazos, garabatos e indicaciones más un puñado de billetes recién robados.

-Éste es el diseño y los materiales están indicados. También están las medidas e indicaciones- Se lo alcanzó. Uta pudo colar su vista por sus dedos y sus uñas enserruchadas por el hábito de masticarlas en ansiedad o estado nervioso. Temblaba ligera, muy ligeramente, de forma permanente –La quiero para dentro de tres días. Te dejaré la misma cantidad de dinero aquí, justo aquí. Y aquí dejas la máscara. Que sea un intercambio impersonal.

Terminó de entregarle la primera parte del dinero y sus sombras se desvanecieron como si hubiesen sido engullidas por una luz cegadora.

-¿Ya se fue?

Su pregunta se adhirió a las brisas que todo se llevaban, a las palabras que a absolutamente nadie le importaban.

Pronto el líder del distrito también fue engullido por la misma luz.

Todo en medio de esa y de todas las otras madrugadas ignoradas.

 **3**

El sudor pegajoso le quemaba el cuerpo como el hielo más frío. Sus sábanas blancas se adherían a su carne con intenciones constrictoras. Dormía; soñaba: Y en el sueño más profundo y aterrador, las telas con el sudor viscoso eran en realidad unas manos níveas y fuertes; sábanas sustancialmente malignas.

Seiren gritaba de furor y terror hasta hacer explotar sus pulmones y cuerdas vocales. Las manos de los brazos y los torsos de batas blancas la amarraban – _recordaba_ \- a la tan usada camilla de los cortes y escalpelos y serruchos y químicos que no conocía.

Recordaba. Soñaba.

" _La aguja se inserta en la membrana mucosa. La represión es el resultado. Luego le inyectan la anestesia general y no moverá ni un músculo -recuerden, el doble de la dosis que se usa con humanos. La abren desde aquí hasta aquí. Ya saben lo que hacen luego"._

Y abrían justo en donde prometían y más dolía: En la espalda, en el torso, en el orgullo y en la inocencia de una niña que difícilmente comprendía por qué aún estaba _viva_.

Unos órganos extraños eran los que le atiborraban a lo largo de la espina dorsal maldita y desgastada. Unos "monstruos" como ella eran los dueños originales y legítimos de las carnes con las que la atragantaban. Unas voces maquiavélicas y rasposas eran las que, gota a gota en una interminable tortura china, harían penetrar en su consciente e inconsciente cada vez menos vírgenes:

" _Quieres comer, mueres de hambre. Mueres, mueres de hambre. No, no has comido nada. El estómago se te encoge en tus ácidos y retorcijones. Quieres, comer, comer, ¡comer!"_

 _Siempre quería comer._

 _Fila, tras fila, tras fila de órganos y sesos sin fin_.

No era dejada tranquila hasta que terminaba de lamer el último rastro de sangre en los huesos y el calcio.

En las sábanas se retorcía entre todas esas sangres y esqueletos descuartizados. Sudaba frío y caliente, exasperada y enardecida, en todos los infiernos posibles.

Comía; se saciaba. Violaban los órganos de sus entrañas con bolsas palpitantes cuya razón de ser no comprendía del todo. Gritaba; se calmaba. Vivía y moría en lo efímero de una muerte que se recompone a sí misma hacia la despreciable vida.

En una caja de cristal, transparente como gotas de lluvia y agua de los lagos, una niña murió y renació infinitas veces. En el adormecimiento de una inyección represora, en una camilla, entre correas, bajo los ojos que la despreciaban como si el desprecio que ella ya sentía hacia su ser no terminara de incinerar su interior _._ Vivió y murió oscilantemente en ese entonces, en esos años jóvenes, en esa inocencia perdida y en ese odio mudo y virgen.

" _Estoy tan sola, papá. Papá, ¿dónde estás ahora? "_

" _Papá, papá: No diré su nombre, ¿sí? Sí, no deben tocarlo. Nadie va a tocarlo"._

" _Nadie te tocará nunca, hermano"._

Las correas se hacían otra vez sábanas y las sustancias, sudor de horror. Los párpados, entreabiertos y cerrados en un ciclo sin fin, dejaban ver vagamente las luces en la lejanía de una oscuridad absoluta. El viento chocaba contra el vidrio y sonaba, como aullidos de dolor, y sus alaridos sofocados se perdían entre las ruinas del cuartucho que logró costearse hacía poco más de un año en el distrito cuatro.

Era sumergida al sueño de la vigilia y escupida por sus pesadillas hacia la realidad en un vaivén sin fin ni límite definido.

Otra vez entre las aguas fangosas, podía oír a los científicos parlotear en ese idioma de sus infiernos; de venas y entrañas abiertas:

" _Das Testobjekt nimmt Implantate und Operationen optimal auf. Seine Zellen wachsen zusammen und regenerieren unglaublich schnell: Tiefe sich überschneidende Schnitte, Verstümmelung und starke Brandwunden sind keine größeren Probleme. Seine Ghoulorgane haben jedoch keine eindeutigen Hinweise über seine tatsächlichen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten gezeigt"_ _ **(1).**_

Abierta, destajada o prendida en llamas, volvía hacia las pieles húmedas y tiernas y al vigor de una criatura que sobrepasaba lo humano. Lloraba, temblaba y marcaba letras invisibles con las yemas de sus dedos en el suelo de baldosas heladas. Rogaba a algo en el firmamento, a todos los seres poderosos del universo.

 _Pero el padre no volvía de su pesadilla._

 _Estaba muerto._

 _-Sabe a sangre; mi boca sabe a sangre…_

" _Sein Körper reagiert wie geplant auf neue genetische Informationen. Es nimmt die Fähigkeiten der verschiedenen Arten von Kagune auf und integriert die neuen Fähigkeiten und Organe in spezielle kakuhou Bereiche. Das Ergebnis ist eine saubere Benutzung von kagune, die separat genutzt werden können und die die hereinkommenden kagune in ihre jeweiligen Boxen einarbeiten können_ _ **"(2)**_ _._

Y las membranas se hacían tejidos; los tejidos se hacían acero y el acero estaba destinado a derramar sangre eternamente.

-¡Burbujea! Burbujea en mi espalda ¡Sáquenme esas cosas, sáquenme esas cosas!

" _Es ist notwendig, dass die Angestellten den Fütterungsprozess einleiten, überwachen und in ihn eingreifen. Zuerst wird das Ghoulfutter strikt ausgewählt und überwacht. Nachdem das Testobjekt gefressen hat, geben wir seinem Stoffwechsel Zeit, die Nährstoffe und neuen Organe zu verdauen und aufzunehmen. Dann werden operative Eingriffe vorgenommen. Die Chirurgen lokalisieren die sich neu bildenden kakuhous in ihren jeweiligen Boxen und warten auf die hereinkommenden Ergebnisse. Der ganze Prozess scheint bis jetzt erfolgreich gewesen zu sein"_ _ **(3)**_ _._

-Ya no quiero comer más. Ya no más como yo.

Y volvía a ser tomada para la siguiente cirugía.

De pronto los ojos pestañearon y el laboratorio se hizo al instante una calle invernal en Berlín. Las casas lucían similares las unas con las otras y los edificios eran forrados con vidrios de espejos.

Miró hacia abajo del pabellón sobre el que reinaba: Seres humanos y ghouls caminaban por las calles sin ser vistos; vacíos y rotos.

Corrió una brisa. Su máscara negra permaneció frente a sus facciones cansadas. Los ligamentos se estiraron y, tras el salto, las plantas de sus botines tocaron el piso.

Llovió, entonces, sangre. Y a lo lejos, tras los gritos agónicos y el blandir de los vientos, logró leer el mensaje en el vestigio de la gran pared:

" _El muro caerá. Las creencias se hacen realidad"._

Abrió los ojos y gritó en silencio. Miró a su alrededor y vio las sábanas blancas y la humedad de la transpiración, volviendo en sí y a la realidad que se representaba ante unos ojos ya despiertos.

Una sombra oscura se asomaba por los cristales de la ventana, observándola en silencio.

Ella la miró y miró, queriendo entenderla, queriendo enfocarse y despertar del aturdimiento. La sombra partió y desapareció al sentirse descubierta.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres; diez; trece, quince minutos.

Un _toc toc_ desde su puerta la forzó a levantarse y a prestar atención. La vio y observó tranquila y completamente despierta al hombre frente a ella.

 _Los sueños y las pesadillas habían terminado._

Era Yomo.

 _¿O acaso comenzaban?_

-Alguien te está siguiendo, Seiren.

En ese momento se decidió a invitarle a pasar.

" _El sujeto de pruebas asimila los implantes y las cirugías de manera óptima. Sus células se unen y regeneran a un ritmo increíble. Cortes profundos transversales, mutilación y quemaduras no representan problemas mayores. Sus órganos ghoul, sin embargo, aún no han mostrado pista adecuada de su verdadero poder y alcance"._ _ **(1)**_

" _Su cuerpo reacciona a nueva información genética según lo previsto. Absorbe las propiedades de diferentes kagune e integra los nuevos órganos y habilidades en áreas de kakuhou específicas. El resultado es un uso limpio de kagunes que pueden ser usados por separado y que son capaces de incorporar los nuevos en sus cajas específicas"._ _ **(2)**_

" _Es necesario que el personal conduzca, vigile e intervenga cercanamente en cada proceso de alimentación. La comida ghoul es estrictamente seleccionada y monitoreada. Después de que el sujeto se alimenta, damos tiempo a que su sistema digiera y asimile los nutrientes y nuevos órganos ghoul. Es allí donde se hace la intervención quirúrgica. Los cirujanos encajan los nuevos kakuhous en formación en sus respectivas cajas y aguardan los resultados. Todo el proceso parece haber sido exitoso hasta ahora"._ _ **(3)**_


	4. El Juicio

**Respondiendo a un** _ **review**_ **antiguo** : Sí, el dibujo de portada lo hice yo. Aún no están del todo disponibles los dibujos para este proyecto, pero apenas lo estén, intentaré poner referencias aquí.

Gracias.

Dedicado a M. Falen.

 **El Juicio**

 **1**

En la oscuridad de una habitación al final de un pasadizo subterráneo, un hombre bañado de las sombras y privado de la ilusión del paraíso sostenía un libro a la altura de su pecho descubierto. Su voz vibraba en el aire empozado, con la gravedad antigua de sus antecesores:

"Babilonia, la gran ciudad, ha caído, ha caído.

Porque ha hecho beber a todas las naciones del vino del furor de su fornicación".

Hizo una pausa. Levantó la barbilla hacia el cielo raso y cerrólos ojos. Sus tembladeras permanentes se hicieron más violentas y se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

"Y el humo de su tormento sube por los siglos de los siglos".

Atrajo a su memoria las palabras de su discípulo: _"Es ella, señor"_. La voz se quebró con vehemencia psicótica y los versículos bailaron desde sus labios, que se ondularon como una serpiente reptando en curvas hacia su presa.

"Y miren: He aquí el cordero que estaba sobre el monte de Sión, diciendo a gran voz:

"Temed a Dios y dadle gloria, porque la hora de su juicio ha llegado",

Ha llegado"

La excitación le estremeció el cuerpo con delicada violencia.

 _La luna dorada susurra junto con su último aliento de la noche:_

-Hermanita: Ya _he_ llegado.

…..

 **Notas de la autora** : Citas bíblicas del libro del Apocalipsis, versículo 14 (14:7, 14:8, 14:11) – Escritas _a propósito_ en el mismo orden en las que se dicen en el tráiler de " _Outlast II_ ".


	5. Negro obsidiana

Dedicado a M. Falen

 **Negro obsidiana**

 **1**

Las noches, en su infinito manto de oscuridad y misterio, eran los acogedores nidos de las criaturas de más deplorable calaña.

El amuleto azul que sostenía en su mano reflejaba dorados, fucsias y aquas desde la figura de sol en su místico centro. El soplido del aire era tosco en su más crudo invierno y el cabello se le iba a la cara y se le pegaba a los labios, como queriendo besarla.

 _Prefería los lugares llenos de gente porque le dejaban con menos espacio para encontrarse consigo misma_.

Su antigua predilección, altamente justificada en los clímax de sus traumas, había pasado a volverse una patética escusa para recorrer la ciudad cuando se sentía con "buenos ánimos".

-Ya no lo necesito tanto, creo… estar rodeada de otros. Difícilmente me encuentro sola ahora.

Difícilmente se encontraba sola. La silueta que en un ensueño espeluznantemente real vio asomarse por su ventana hacía meses atrás se había hecho una acompañante perpetua en ambos sueño y vigilia. Se había hechosu sombra, la privación de luz que se le pegaba a los pies o que la mirada pintarrajeada desde las paredes. Sentía cuando estaba, cuando la observaba, cuando se quedaba y cuando se iba. En ocasiones la veía en altos edificios y, en otras, a través de oscuras ventanas.

Cubierta en negro carbón, bajo una densa capucha, a veces le parecía mujer y a veces hombre. A veces quería alcanzarla, arrancarle el negro y el rostro con toda la piel del cuerpo. A veces quería atragantarse con sus tripas y desaparecerla de la faz del podrido universo.

Y lo intentó; muchas veces lo intentó. Intentó abordarla directamente, pero su sombra era tan rápida como ella en escapar y desaparecer. Intentó emboscarla, pero entonces se encaprichaba y no aparecía por días enteros. Intentó esperarla en casa con el pestillo libre; intentó con la ayuda de Uta, intentó hablarle e invitarla a raptarla, a comérsela o a llevársela y hacerle lo que su propósito mismo dictaminaba. Pero a veces solo la ignoraba y la dejaba ser, sin vueltas ni trucos.

La irritación, la ansiedad y la frustración de las primeras semanas se difuminaron con la venida de las siguientes estaciones. La curiosidad la iba invadiendo poco a poco y pronto solo esperaba el movimiento decisivo, la ruptura del orden, la masacre y la recompensa por el don de la alerta.

 _Un don adquirido a la fuerza, como todo lo demás que vivía dentro de su cuerpo y alma._

-Estas bien entrenado, ¿no? Tú eres el hombre, la sombra más grande. Lo noté a pesar que prefieres mantener estas grandes distancias.

Seiren suspiró hacia el cielo y el brillo de estrellas. Sus palabras acariciaron a aquel que la acosaba durante sus lúgubres noches. Él solo las respiró y las fusionó con la solemnidad de su silencio.

-Y es prudente de tu parte. Si te alcanzo… ¿Sabes que haré de ti charcos de piel y sangre? A ti y a tu amiga, a ustedes dos que no saben dejarme en paz.

El hombre sobre el tejado de la casa se irguió lo más que pudo. Los privilegiados oídos de Seiren escucharon la premonición de una sonrisa fanfarrona, al mismo tiempo que el roce de un tacón en la construcción tras ella reveló la segunda sombra que se unía al juego.

Él y ella, esas sombras pegajosas, la admiraban desde sus pedestales de concreto, como ángeles guardianes de la puerta del paraíso a punto de juzgar al más grande pecador entre los hombres.

-Al fin aparecen los dos. Asumo que…

" _Entonces, por hoy, volveré a ser Mefistófeles"._

Y Mefisto hizo brotar sus auras infernales y las escarchas de piedra caliza se esparcieron por el cielo junto con la maldad de su rancia alma.

Auras infernales que se extendían desde su espalda baja en forma de tentáculos rasposos –negros, negros y ardientes como la oscuridad más profunda en el vicio de la razón. Su escarcha caliza, negra como el órgano del que se desprendía, cortaba y quemaba las corrientes que envolvían, en círculos, la luna en lo alto. Los brillante hilos de morado tóxico y las venas azul marino que recorrían los tentáculos prevenían que la negrura de su polución se tragara la mismísima luna y los cientos de miles de colores que oscilaban a su alrededor.

 _Un kagune envenenado, atrofiado: Un hermoso negro que absorbía toda luz y toda vida._

Ella extendió su kagune en el aire, enervándolo como el preámbulo de la aniquilación.

Una oscura escama, desprendida y abandonada, fue arrastrada hacia el hombre encapuchado por el azar del viento invernal. Él extendió una mano y dejó que el fragmento escindiera y quemara la palma de su mano.

-No solo es azul y púrpura: También tornasola verde.

La voz era grave y nerviosa. Cierta ansiedad temblorosa, entre melancólica y entusiasta, bañaba el tono de sus vocablos –Te has puesto realmente hermosa… preciosa.

Una punzada oprimió el pecho de Seiren y sus ojos, sorprendidos, recrearon el espejismo de una antigua fantasía en su memoria.

" _Tu bikaku es hermoso… precioso, Seiren… tan negro… No quisiera que te vayas, pero Alemania es peligrosa ahora. Mi tío, ellos… quieren hacerte algo malo. No sé qué aún, pero sé que es horrible. No quisiera que te vayas… me… me caes bien…Pero debes irte ya… Vete, yo te cubro. No quisiera… Tú te has puesto realmente hermosa… Preciosa"._

 _Las mismas palabras…_

- _T-Tú eres…_ \- Las palabras que escaparon de su boca apenas se oyeron como un frágil y débil suspiro.

Dio un paso perplejo hacia adelante; luego otro. El hombre en la cima soltó una risilla baja e hizo un ademán a la sombra femenina en el otro edificio. Ella asintió.

 _Ante sus ojos, las sombras se transportaron a dimensiones que ella desconocía._

Su kagune se retrajo a su cuerpo y le causó un cierto cosquilleo. Las escamas desprendidas iban cayendo. Alguna quemó su rostro para luego desaparecer en la piel regenerada. Otras le quemaron directo en el espíritu.

 _Quemaduras que nunca se regeneraron ni regenerarán._

Comenzó a llover. Las gotas le empaparon todo; su cabello, su ropa y su amuleto azul con el sol en alto-relieve. No se movió, nunca se movió.

Se quedó allí la noche entera; quizá dos o tres.

-Es que… acaso… ¿nunca podré… vivir tranquila?

Sabía la respuesta, pero prefirió callarla incluso para sí misma.


	6. Niebla

**El capítulo toma lugar en los capítulos 112 y 113 del manga de Tokyo ghoul. Para quienes no han leído el manga, el hombre de negro que salva a Yomo es Yoshimura.**

 **Niebla**

 **1**

" _Vas a estar allí, ¿cierto, Seiren-san?"._

Sentada en lo más alto de unas rejas, Seiren oía a lo lejos cómo las "palomas" se acercaban y la atmósfera entre los ghouls a su alrededor empezaba a apestar a sudor y adrenalina.

" _Quieren exprimir el Distrito cuatro, verás. Y Renji-kun quiere solucionar unos asuntos suyos. Tienes que estar allí, y más aún porque ya dijiste que te irás por un tiempo. Que sea tu despedida, ¿vale?"._

Uta estaba del lado opuesto, sobre un bloque de concreto, junto a Yomo y otros dos. Tenía su máscara en una mano y una bolsa de papel en la otra. La miró a ella y a Renji, a cada uno por un instante, sonriendo. Sus dedos largos buscaron en el paquete y sacaron dos máscaras más.

-Renji-kun- Dijo, lanzándole una máscara oscura con un pico que sobresalía.

Yomo la observó tras atraparla -¿Tú hiciste esto?... Qué hábil eres.

-Siempre me ha gustado hacer este tipo de cosas.

-El señor Uta hizo todas las máscaras de nuestros camaradas en el Distrito cuatro, ¿sabes?- El ghoul a su derecha recalcó con una sonrisa, pero Yomo le fue completamente indiferente.

Uta volvió sus ojos hacia ella – Esta es para ti. Sé que no quieres que hagan un registro de ti. No uses tu máscara, mejor usa ésta.

Se la lanzó y ella la cogió entre sus palmas frías. Le sonrió genuinamente y el líder del distrito no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Se sacudió la sorpresa de golpe y lanzó más palabras al aire.

-Luego de que renuncie a ser el líder del Distrito cuatro, ¿debería abrir un negocio de esto?

El ghoul a su lado reaccionó al instante -¿Eh?- Pronunció alto –Por favor, no renuncies.

-Pero suena bien, ¿verdad? Una tienda de máscaras.

Uta entonces se acomodó la máscara frente a su rostro y una energía sádica le bailó alrededor del cuerpo. Todos le siguieron y el lugar se llenó de títeres con coloridas caretas circenses.

Seiren anunció lo evidente al viento, a él y a los demás camaradas –Ya llegaron.

Los investigadores se pararon frente a ellos, al fin, y se pusieron en modo de combate. Olía, desde ya, a miedo y a sangre.

"Sin cara" adoptó el papel del anfitrión protagonista, del bufón sediento de sangre en aquella satírica escena –Buenas noches- Sonrió –Sentimos interrumpir su trabajo, pero queríamos pedirles que se murieran.

El aire se llenó con el aroma del rojo y el metal, con ruidos de armas y maletines y gritos de desesperación, con el tierno caos que funcionaba como perenne reloj en sus vidas _._

Ella, imperturbada en su inmovilidad de espectadora, imaginaba el sabor de las carnes cuya sangre y olor se esparcían en el violento éxtasis de una guerra concertada.

Hasta que lo vio: El brillo de la espada.

 _-Esa es…_

Un joven investigador blandía la única quinque que había logrado conocer.

 _La quinque que había llegado a apreciar en el furor más irracional. La única quinque que por única vez logró abrirle el cascarón que contenía sus entrañas._

-…Yukimura.

La blandía con destreza, pero nunca con la destreza del legítimo dueño y portador. Uta, el objetivo, esquivaba las estocadas con cómica facilidad. Logró acercarse un poco más al investigador y los dedos de las uñas negras se estiraron para arrancarle la vida al fin.

Fue entonces cuando algo detuvo su ataque. Cuando _alguien_ detuvo su ataque.

Era _él_.

Cubierto en un largo traje blanco, con una hermosa quinque a la derecha y un maletín plateado a la izquierda.

-Diez, veinte… veinticinco muertos, ¿eh?

Era _su_ voz.

 _-…Kishou Arima_.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Muchos meses desde los meses antes de las sombras ensimismadas con su carne, antes del Distrito cuatro y de la llegada de Yomo, antes de los cientos de ghouls que había devorado sin piedad.

Meses desde que lo vio derrotar a la niña de un ojo que soñaba con tiempos utópicos.

 _Lo recordó:_

 _-Así que te interesa el proyecto de la "un-ojo". Me parece noble, pero… ¿Una jugarreta de un rey invencible? Me parece de cuento._

 _Ella le hablaba ensimismada en sus dudas, ensimismada en una infantil admiración que apenas empezaba a conocer. Él había cambiado: Ya no andaba encubierto ni disfrazado como un chico de preparatoria. Su rostro era más largo y encuadrado y añejado en una seriedad cada vez más férrea. Y ella también lo había hecho: Su cabello ya no entre-cubría sus ojos obsidiana y su apariencia se había hecho más refinada e incluso quizá un poco menos letal._

 _-No sé si llegaré a conocer la derrota._

 _-¿Eso es lo que buscas?- Le llegó a preguntar._

 _-El fin de todo… Un ghoul que le dé el fin a todo…_

 _Él le hablaba muy poco, directo y conciso. Y había una cosa que permanecía: Su tendencia al silencio y a la brevedad; las máscaras que ambos usaban._

 _La máscara de ella, que escondía su identidad; la máscara de él, que escondía el secreto de su genuinidad._

 _-¿Alguien así? Eres Arima… ¿realmente piensas vivir a la espera de tu verdugo?_

 _El secreto que ya había aprendido a hablar, al menos con ella…_

 _-Qué queda: Tú, la única capaz, no piensa matarme… Aunque aún puedes cambiar de opinión._

 _Incluso si decía muy poco._

 _-¿Soy tu naipe bajo la manga, tu verdugo provisional?_

- _Eras el principal._

 _O si difícilmente mostraba alguna sensación en sus facciones._

 _-¿Por eso no me has reportado?_

 _-No por eso, realmente._

 _O si no lograba comprenderlo del todo._

 _-No importa: No cambiaré de opinión incluso si lo haces._

 _Nunca cambiaría de opinión. Nunca lo hizo_.

Y menos en ese momento. Lo sabía al verlo reprender al subordinado que portaba su antigua quinque y al prepararse para luchar. Lo sabía incluso viendo a Yomo atacándolo inusualmente enfurecido por su deseo de vengar a su hermana. Incluso al verlo reducirlo y al ver a su subordinado abriéndole el estómago con Yukimura. Y lo supo aún más cuando Arima finalmente miró en su dirección y sostuvo la mirada por el par de segundos que reconocieron su presencia.

Iba a fulminar a Yomo.

Pero un traje oscuro cortó la armonía de mortales colores. Era un hombre de abrigo y sombrero negro, de antifaz blanco e imponente presencia.

El hombre tomó a Renji y se alejó, mas lo único que verdaderamente registró fue la manera en que las telas oscuras configuraban un recuerdo casi almacenado en su infantil memoria.

" _Papá solía usar un traje y sombrero negro parecidos… Papá solía ocultar su_ _rostro… Papá solía…"_

El cerebro dentro del cráneo empezó a palpitarle con colosal violencia. Una jaqueca nauseabunda atacó sus sentidos y sus piernas, por reflejo, saltaron y corrieron para escapar del lugar.

 _La tela negra flotando, el sombrero en el perchero, el anillo en el anular izquierdo que no llegó a devorar._

 _El anillo que llevaba alrededor de su dedo, incluso después de tantos años…_

Su disminuido cuerpo halló refugio tras unos contenedores de basura industriales en una calle atiborrada de fábricas. Las manos en la cabeza, los dedos hundiéndose en la piel y la máscara tirada en el suelo empolvado dieron fe de su deplorable estado.

Ya no podía concentrarse, su mente estaba nublada, el cascarón se quebraba.

Lejos, muy lejos ya de ella, los ghouls del Distrito cuatro emprendían la retirada y el CCG vagamente inspeccionaba lo que había sido un campo de batalla. Muy lejos de ella, Yomo era llevado por un hombre de traje. Muy lejos de ella, la paz y la quietud desplegaban sus alas blancas para cubrir a alguien más de las abrasadoras llamas del averno.

A alguien más, a alguien que no fuera ella.

 **2**

La jaqueca persistió por una semana exacta. Fue al séptimo día, exactamente, cuando oficialmente dejó el Distrito cuatro para jamás volver.

Vagó por los distritos más caóticos, porque entre el caos era en donde menos resaltaba el que le era propio.

Las sombras no la siguieron y una paz de cristal parecía cubrir su cuerpo con la fragilidad que la caracterizaba.

Tan solo parecía, como todo lo que, a su alrededor, recreaba el paso del tiempo.

-Esa no era tu máscara, _Doll_.

Era _él_ , otra vez. Pero ya no en el Distrito trece o el cuatro, ni rodeado de ghouls ni de subordinados ni de cosas innecesarias para ambos.

Ella lo había sentido desde antes, pero sus ánimos no le permitieron prestarle la importancia que le hubiera gustado darle.

Estaba hambrienta.

No había comido en varias semanas y su hambre le quemaba las paredes del desfigurado estómago al punto de causarle violentos calambres.

 _No había nada peor que el hambre de un ghoul. Nada._

Sin embargo, tomó un último bocado y se limpió los labios antes de voltearse a mirarle propiamente.

-Buenas noches, Arima.

El hombre no pronunció palabra. Observó el cadáver medio-comido del ghoul en el suelo y anotó un par de cosas en una libreta que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Era tu objetivo?- Preguntó Seiren, incluso sabiendo la respuesta al verle el temple y la seriedad deliberada.

-… Sí.

Ella se puso de pie y, antes de comenzar a caminar, arrancó un brazo del cuerpo esparcido en el pavimento –Te lo dejo, entonces. Con esto me es suficiente.

Comenzó a caminar, parcialmente complacida de que la hubiera encontrado –Y tienes razón: Esa no era mi máscara. Yo soy " _Doll_ ", pero solo lo soy para cosas y ocasiones que realmente me conciernen.

Arima extendió una delicadísima curva en la comisura de sus labios –Lo supuse.

-No planeo estar en su lista de "buscados".

-No lo estás- Guardó su libreta y acomodó un poco sus gafas plateadas –Nadie te ha reportado y no eres objetivo del CCG.

Su cabello no dejaba de hacerse puro y albino. Se mecía en la brisa casi completamente blanco y níveo.

- _Tú_ no lo has hecho; no lo has hecho porque necesitas un oponente, _Arima_.

-Ni yo sé el porqué aún.

Él se dio la vuelta e inició su rumbo. Ella se quedó mirando su ancha espalda, un poco perpleja, antes de preguntarle si no llamaría a alguien para que se ocupara del ghoul muerto en el suelo.

-No. Tú lo encontraste primero. Es lo justo.

Y se fue como vino, en una fugaz ráfaga de tiempo.

Dejó su aroma en el descampado donde se encontraron por vez centésima. Seiren lo respiró hondo y su apetito se abrió como una flor sedienta de carne y sangre. Una sensación agridulce le invadió el pecho y, cerrando los ojos, se prefiguró cómo vería el rostro de él la próxima vez.

Entonces un viento acelerado y helado le rozó la nariz. Sus párpados se abrieron al instante, solo para ver a un hombre alto en frente de ella.

Sus ojos pálidos tenían el color mismo del hielo e hizo que todo se helara a su alrededor.

-Hola, hermanita.

El olor masculino fue devorado por el aroma metálico de la sangre fresca y la humedad de unos varios copos de nieve. Un gruñido a medias fue el único ruido que se produjo en la inmensidad de esa noche.

La nieve no paró de caer y caer.

 **3**

Una premonición místicamente extraña le hizo parar en seco. La densidad de la refinada nieve que comenzaba a caer traía consigo el peligroso presagio de algo fuera de lugar.

Decidió volver. Kishou Arima emprendió un paso firme, ni lento ni a prisa, hacia la tierra de nadie en la que la vio apenas minutos atrás. El sonido de sus zapatos de cuero hacía eco en la carencia de bulla y vida de esa noche manceba. Hacían _tics_ y _tocs_ contra las veredas en lo que avanzaba, calmoso en su impertérrito carácter, hasta el último paso que lo situó en la fresca escena de un asesinato convenientemente orquestado.

Estaba allí. El cuerpo, aún abierto y ahogado entre sus pieles mancilladas, dormía en el piso sin haber conseguido nada cercano a la paz eterna. Estaba allí; todo estaba allí: El bote de basura, los panfletos pegados en la pared que a pedazos decaía, los restos y rastros de vidrios y botellas rotas esparcidos por aquí y allá.

Todo estaba allí; todo menos _ella_.

Un brazo cercenado yacía frío en el piso, sin vestigio de haber sido degustado. Un brazo y la gravedad le pesó como cientos de barras de acero, como si la gravedad gravitara alrededor y sofocasen sus céfiros. Porque todo estaba, _todo_ , menos ella.

Un objeto azul brillaba desde la inclemente nieve que amenazada con cubrirlo aclamó su atención. Su brazo y su espalda se extendieron para recogerlo.

Una piedra azul lapis lazuli reflejaba dorados, fucsias y aquas desde la figura de sol en su centro perfecto. Los dedos alrededor del luminoso idolillo sintieron, como un remezón que le recorrió la espina dorsal, un brío que le fatigó el pecho.

 _Todo menos..._

 _Ella._

Arima no necesitó sentirlo en cosa más que no fuese la totalidad de lo que estaba y lo que no.

Algo ya había pasado.

Algo _le_ había pasado.


	7. Anuncio

**Anuncio de la escritora:**

Saludos a todo aquel que se pasa por aquí a leer. Tengo un anuncio de **no muy relevante importancia** , pero necesario al fin:

Los capítulos anteriores al último pasarán por un proceso de ligera edición, en el que se cambiarán ciertas cosas que no alterarán la trama de la historia. Son libres de revisar los capítulos anteriores cuando se hagan las modificaciones, como son libres de no hacerlo: Como dije, no habrá gran impacto en la trama, solo alteraré cuestiones de formato y una que otra expresión.

Finalmente, si alguno de ustedes tiene una observación, por favor, siéntanse libres de hacerla. Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos, apreciados.

Gracias otra vez.

Disfruten.

P.D: Los dibujos están hechos. Los subiré pronto a D.A. por si desean imágenes mentales de los personajes OC!


	8. Kaito

**Aquí dejo el último capítulo. Ya subí las ediciones de los capítulos anteriores que dije que editaría. Fueron cambios mayormente de formato, aunque hay algunas omisiones que preferí hacer en el cap. 5 para no complicar la historia más. Sugiero lo revisen, pero no es vital.**

 **Gracias y espero disfruten. Cualquier comentario es apreciado, no lo olviden.**

 **Kaito**

 **1**

Sobre sus brazos, ella permanecía dormida.

Como una parición divina, como ese ángel caído - _si no exiliado_ \- del paraíso por probar lo que nunca debió. Como una niña, o una mujer; o un monstruo dorado escondido en la intimidad de su verdadera fealdad.

Finalmente lo había visto. Finalmente se había encontrado con sus ojos gélidos en ese descampado sin nombre ni locación. Y él la había congelado. Congelado, al fin, para él, después de tantos meses en los que intentó alcanzarla.

-Me has costado tanto, tanto… Y cuando me viste al fin… me pregunto si te caíste de la sorpresa… _o del susto_.

Él observó la sangre fresca de abrigo negro de ella y la piel que cubrió la herida minutos después de infligida. Su cuerpo no parecía pesar y, al tacto, se le aparecía como el tesoro más recelosamente preciado, como la posibilidad de llegar al Paraíso al fin.

Ella abrió los ojos; lo miró y volvió a cerrarlos. En un estado catatónico pareció reconocerlo. Le había sonreído por un momento antes, cuando lo vio antes de quedar inconsciente, pero en ese momento solo le miraba con una expresión ilegible.

-Kaito.

Dijo su nombre y él le sonrió. El resplandor rojo en ese ojo de esclerótica negra que era su tic nervioso fue lo único que podía verse del todo en el pasadizo oscuro por el que se dirigía. Sus brazos temblaron un poco por la emoción de ser reconocido, un poco porque nunca dejaban de temblarle.

 _Sus temblores serían permanentes._

-Hola, ¿cómo es que te llamas ahora? Ah, sí, _Seiren_.

Ella se estremeció en el acto. Habían llegado.

 _La entrada al infierno._

-…Llegó la hora.


End file.
